


Du doigté

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
<p>Ce qui part d'une simple remarque peut aboutir à un moment agréable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du doigté

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 25 septembre 2015  
>  Thème du oneshot:  
> -lieu: hôtel  
> -trope: amis à amants  
> -kink: finger fucking  
> -prompt: sexe interrompu**

C'était un pari stupide. 

Jack avait entendu dire qu'un homme pouvait jouir par simple stimulation de la prostate, sans qu'il se branle au passage. Et il avait rigolé en disant à son petit ami, présent à ses côtés, qu'il n'y croyait pas, que c'était impossible. Hiccup avait rétorqué qu'il pourrait le faire avoir un orgasme anal, et l'erreur de Jack avait été de lui dire de lui prouver.

Il était donc dans une chambre d'hôtel avec l'argenté, qui était à genoux et nu devant lui, dos à lui, alors qu'il embrassait ses fesses et ses hanches et caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses d'une main, l'autre occupée à martyriser sa prostate d'un doigt. Pourquoi une chambre d'hôtel ? Hiccup trouvait que ça mettait du piment dans leur vie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau dans un endroit différent. Il pensait surtout qu'il voulait le torturer à lui faire plaisir en lui disant d'être silencieux au cas où la chambre voisine serait occupée. Il le haïssait parfois !

Quelle idée aussi de tomber amoureux d'un ami d'enfance ?! Mais il fallait reconnaître que le petit auburn tout juste bon à dessiner des dragons et lire toute la journée avait bien changé en quelques années, et il ne rejetterait jamais la bombe sexuelle dans son dos qui le faisait frissonner de toute part.

Il avait les mains agrippées aux draps, les dents enfoncées dans un oreiller et il ne pouvait juste pas arrêter les mouvements de son bassin pour rencontrer les doigts de l'auburn. Il allait perdre son pari, mais il n'était pas en état d'y penser. Il n'y avait qu'une chose dans sa tête : le plaisir et la jouissance proche qui était presque à porter de ses doigts.

Il se figea cependant en entendant un cri aigüe venant du mur juste en face de lui, suivi par des gémissements de plus en plus fort, accompagné de « oui, oui, oui » répétés sans arrêt pendant plusieurs longues secondes, durant lesquelles les deux amants étaient à la fois excités par l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à prendre leur pied et à la fois perturbés par cette voix, apparemment féminine, qui essayait de montrer toute l'étendue des prouesses de son partenaire.

_Elle simule, tu crois ?

_Ouaip, répondit l'argenté en relâchant l'oreiller entre ses dents.

Un dernier cri, long et sonnant faux à leurs oreilles, retentit, puis le silence repris ses droits.

_Bon, où on en était déjà ?

Jack n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit à nouveau les doigts dans son corps malmener sa prostate. En un instant, ce fut comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu cette simulatrice, et il était à nouveau à mordre dans son oreiller pour ne pas hurler son plaisir entre les quatre murs. Ses gémissements n'étaient pas stoppables en revanche, mais ils ne faisaient qu'exciter plus l'auburn derrière lui.

Dans un cri étouffé par l'oreiller, Jack roula des yeux dans ses orbites sous ses paupières alors qu'il tâchait les draps de sa semence. Hiccup le laissa retomber sur le lit, rampant au dessus de son corps pour se pencher et embrasser son oreille.

_Tu vois ? C'est possible de jouir sans stimulation du pénis.

_... je te hais...

_Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il embrassa son cou et caressa ses côtes. Jack tourna son regard vers lui.

_Tu veux profiter que je suis préparé, c'est ça ?

_J'attendrais que tu sois prêt.

_N'y compte pas, tu peux aller prendre une douche froide, dit-il avant de cacher son visage dans ses bras.

Il s'allongea sur lui et caressa sa peau en embrassant épaules et nuques, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'argenté se détendre et entende un petit gémissement. Il le retourna et l'embrassa, et il était prêt à enlever son sweat shirt lorsqu'un nouveau cri perça le silence.

Ils fixèrent le mur et Jack se redressa pour récupérer ses habits.

_On rentre. Pas envie d'entendre ça pendant qu'on fait l'amour !

_Comme je te comprends...


End file.
